User blog:Johnny-The-Hunter/Shen Gaoren Guide MHFU Low Rank
Shen Gaoren Guide (MHFU) Author This guide is COPYWRITED to User:Johnny-The-Hunter Introduction Hi all, I Johnny-The-Hunter, or Jacob, am giving out this readable guide who may be having trouble with the tall Shen Gaoren at the Village Elder level. I play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, not Freedom 2'''. So equipment and items may be different between the two games. This is a relatively easy quest to complete, while requiring easy equipment and items. You should be able kill Shen in your first go, and not flee away for his life. About Shen Gaoren First point about Shen is he’s really tall. This is what may make you panic when attacking him and just get stepped on. There are five places where you are able to do some worthwhile damage. The first four are his legs and the last is his head, I will talk about this later in the guide. Equipment and Description Being so tall and big, Shen has the ability to create mini earthquakes, making you unable to attack competently at Shen. All you need is '''Quake Resistance. Now, very handy skill when facing Shen, as that is all he can do to you. I recommend the Blango Armor Set, this armour set comes in with the Quake Resistance as a default skill. It has quite good defence and nice amount of skills, for travelling in cold areas, immunity to the snowman effect and the one you need, Quake Resistance. If that is too hard, then try to aim for an armour set that has 10 slots, and slot it with 10 Anchor Jewels to achieve Quake Resisitance. Weapon The best weapon you could use would be the Gun Hammer Prototype, I have used this weapon against Shen and it is very effective, for its sharpness and power for raw and welcomed fire attribute. The second weapon you could use would be Wyvern Blade ‘Blood’, another fire attributed weapon but with less fire attribute, making this weapon a possibility of making Shen only fleeing, and not able to kill him. Items Required Here are the items required: 10 x Potions 10 x Mega Potions 5 x Power Juices 10 x Well-Done Steaks or '''Energy Drinks 5 x Whetstones 5 x Paintballs Armour Charm and Power Charm (If you have them) Mega Armourskin and Mega Demondrug (if not) All of your combo books 5 x Small Barrel Bomb+ 2 x Large Barrel Bomb+ 3 x Large Barrel Bomb 10 x Gunpowder 10 x Large Barrel 10 x Scatter Fish 3 x Small Barrel Bomb How to Face Shen Gaoren Now when you start up, collect all you want out of the blue supply box and collect the bombs, you’ll need them. Head over to Area 3, and wait at the top left part of the area to wait for Shen. When he comes in range place down all the large barrel bombs you can and blow them up with a small one. When you run out of Large Barrel Bomb+, make some more and continue bombing; hence the requirement of the scatter fish. Once you have run out of Bombs, unsheathe your weapon and start pounding his legs, do the triple pound as much as you can. There are two stages where Shen legs changes; when you injure him enough, the leg that you are attacking will turn to a shade of red. If you continue to attack the same leg, it will turn into a crimson red and cannot be furthered injured. Repeat that process until three legs are crimson red, this is where he will fall down. If he doesn’t then continue attacking the forth until he is downed, when this happens, get to his face as fast as you can and triple pound his face into mash potato. If he gets back up, with his legs still crimson red just continue attacking until he falls down again. After the first time you get all of Shen’s legs crimson red and after he falls and gets back up, you may notice that he legs will revert to their original colour. At this point, his health is about approximately half or above half. After this event happens the second time he is nearly dead, given another about 2 minutes of triple pounding. If when in the final area there will be a fortress wall (depending on the quest location) mounted with cannons, ballistae and the dragonator. These weapons can be used if you supplied Ballistae ammunition or a cannonball; the dragonator doesn’t need ammunition but has a cool down time of approximately 10 minutes. When obtained a cannonball, you carry it like an egg but does damage when dropped, you '''will have to pass through an area containing Ioprey in order to deliver the cannonball. I believe that these weapons are a waste of time in my perspective, but by all means test them out yourself! Once dead, he does a massive face plant on the ground which is fun to watch… Remarks on Shen Gaoren Equipment Shen Gaoren equipment isn’t that bad, it’s got quake resistance and a few other skills for the armour. The Gaoren Coin though would be a great addition to your weaponry, it has blue sharpness and nice raw. In the end Shen isn’t that scary, and remember that if you follow this guide, you have a giant revolver on a stick!!! Hunt or Be Hunted! By Johnny-The-Hunter If you have any questions or wish to use my document with my permission, email me at mailto:jcrmuller.34@gmail.com Category:Blog posts